paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Start of the Adventure Pt. 1
'''Start of the Adventure '''is the Two-Part premier of The Adventures of the PAW Patrol!. This is Part One of Episode One. Characters Paw Patrol * Red * Dusty * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Marshall Villains * BlackMoon * ??? Episode Chapter One >Inside the Adventure Bay bank< Police Officer: You are our best officer Chase. You cannot let this criminal get into this bank. Chase: You can leave it to me sir! Police Officer: I know. Bring him in immediately. Chase: Yes sir! >The Police Officer leaves Chase on the bank as several hours< Chase: >Sleepy< W-when is this c-criminal gonna s-show up? >The alarm suddenly sounds< Chase: Ahh! Oh! He's finally here! >Chase runs to the vault to find it open and a pup standing inside< Red: Uhhh... Hello? Chase: Sir. You are not supposed to be in here. You are under arrest. Please drop to money. Red: Look... I hate to be this way... But... >Red suddenly rushes at Chase and attacks him and runs away< Chase: Ouch! Get back here! You didn't let me arrest you! >Chase gets in his truck and chases Red< Red: Ugh... So it's gonna be like that. Chapter Two >The chase between Red and Chase begins< Chase: Come back here you criminal! Red: You don't understand! I'm not a criminal! >On the roof of one building someone is watching the chase< BlackMoon: So the one with the red fur? ???: >PupTag< Exactly him. Bring him to me alive. Don't fail me BlackMoon. BlackMoon: I never fail. Expect him soon. >BlackMoon turns invisible and the chase continues< Red: >Hops inside of someone elses car< Quick! Go! Dusty: Huh? Who are you? Red: Just drive! Dusty: Ok! >Dusty quickly drives away from Chase< Red: By the way, call me Red. Dusty: >Terrified< Hello Red! I'm Dusty! And this is the most stressful situation I've been in! Red: It's not that bad. Chase: >On a megaphone< Sir! Please pull over! Dusty: Is that the police?! You're a criminal?! Red: I'm not a criminal! Why does everyone keep saying that? BlackMoon: >Disabling her invisibility< Time to distract the police. >BlackMoon starts shooting at Chase< Chase: >Avoiding lasers< What in the world?! Dusty: What just happened? Red: It doesn't matter! Go into the forest! >Red and Dusty back into the forest leaving Chase behind< Chase: Darn! I lost him! BlackMoon: Now to lure him into my trap. >BlackMoon shoots a plane and causes it to crash< BlackMoon: Now we wait. >In the forest Dusty's car crashes< Red: >Holding a burning bag< Dang it! He burnt the money! Dusty: The money? That's what you're worried about?! >Punches Red< Red: Ouch! What was that for? Dusty: You're a criminal, you almost got me killed, and you got me in trouble with the police! Red: I'm not a criminal! I'm just trying to get by! Dusty: What do you mean? Red: I never had a lot of money. After my parents were killed, I had to do what I could. Dusty: Oh... Now I see... I'm sorry. Red: It's alright. It doesn't matter now anyway. >Suddenly a giant explosions happens< Red: What was that?! Dusty: Did someone die? >Red and Dusty follow the explosion< Chapter Three >The plane crashes on a beach with a pup in the water witnessing everything< Zuma: Woah! What was that? >Zuma approaches the plane crash to find ank Zuma: Are you ok dude? Skye: >Pained< Y-yes... I-i'm ok. Zuma: What happened? Skye: I-i don't know. Something s-suddenly destroyed my plane's jet... >Red and Dusty find the crash site< Dusty: Is this the source of the explosion? Zuma: It is. Her plane crashed in front of me. Red: Can you stand lady? Skye: Y-yes. I can stand. A-and it's Skye n-not lady. Red: Sorry Skye. And your name is...? Zuma: Zuma. And who are you dudes? Dusty: I'm Dusty and this is Red. >Lasers suddenly fly by them< Skye: That's t-the thing that hit m-my plane! Red: Who's shooting? BlackMoon: That would be me. Dusty: And who are you lady? BlackMoon: My friends call me Moonshine. But you can call me Commander BlackMoon. Red: Alright then. So why are you shooting lasers everywhere Moonshine. BlackMoon: >Laughs< You're just as funny as you are cute. Red: Is that a compliment? BlackMoon: If you want. I need you to come with me Red. Red: I didn't tell you my name. And I'm not going anywhere with you. BlackMoon: More of those hilarious jokes! >Unsheathes her sword< But you don't have a choice. Dusty: That's a little bit too much. Let's just talk about this. >BlackMoon nearly stabs Dusty< Red: You're insane lady! BlackMoon: Just doing my job. So just come with me, and no one gets hurt. >Red quickly grabs the injured Skye and runs< BlackMoon: Everyone has to do it the hard way. >BlackMoon turn invisible and runs after them< Dusty: Why do I always get dragged into things like this?! Zuma: What's with her? Red: I don't know! She just wants to kill me! >Several lasers are fired at the group< Red: And she really likes lasers! Skye: J-just shut up and run! >They stop in front of a Fire Truck< Dusty: Who are you? What are you doing? Marshall: >Stressed< I-i'm Marshall! There was a huge firey explosion here, I came to help! Red: We don't have time! Hop in and go! >They get in to Marshall's truck< Marshall: What do I do? Red: Drive! Marshall: Ok! >The group drives away leaving BlackMoon alone< BlackMoon: Alright then. Game on. >The group arrives at Adventure Bay< Marshall: So where do we go now? Zuma: Start with the hospital. My friend Skye is hurt. Marshall: Alright. >They are suddenly stopped by a shouting voice which is Chase< Chase: Hold it right there! Red: Oh come on! Major Events * Red, Chase, Marshall, Dusty, Skye, and Zuma are introduced * Red meets Dusty * Red encounters BlackMoon